


Szczęśliwy kompromis

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform, ace!Patton, ale zwlaczyłam go fluffem!, aro!Logan, kłótnia, logicality - Freeform, może trochę angstu, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Patton i Logan żyją w dosyć nietypowym związku, gdyż pierwszy nie odczuwa pociągu fizycznego, ale jest zakochany, a drugi nie umie się zakochać, choć odczuwa pociąg fizyczny. Romana ta sytuacja okropnie złości, a Logan postanawia zasięgnąć jego rady.





	Szczęśliwy kompromis

Zegar tykał głośno, a dwójka mężczyzn siedziała naprzeciwko siebie – jeden w fotelu, drugi na kanapie. Roman wpatrywał się wyczekująco w nieoczekiwanego gościa. Od początku nie starał się w ogóle przed nim ukryć, że nie jest tu mile widziany, a wizyta jest wysoce niespodziewana. Logan w progu poinformował go tylko, że musi porozmawiać, a następnie wylądowali w salonie i od jakiegoś czasu panowała cisza w ciężkiej atmosferze. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Roman odchrząknął.

\- To… W czym ci pomóc? – Zachęcił Logana, który gapił się w kąt pokoju zbierając myśli.

\- Przyszedłem się poradzić.

\- Ty chcesz porady ODE MNIE? – Roman zdumiał się dramatycznie cały spięty. - Nie pomyliły ci się adresy? Virgil mieszka kilka przecznic stąd.

\- Obawiam się, że w tej sprawie nie zdoła mi pomóc. – Logan przeniósł wreszcie wzrok na Romana. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, bo ten uparł się widzieć w nim kogoś, kto krzywdzi jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale naprawdę potrzebował jego porady, a także uznał, że pora w końcu popracować nad tą relacją. - To się tyczy Pattona. Wiesz, że jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi… - Urwał, bo jego rozmówca prychnął z pogardą.

\- Przyjaciółmi! Doskonale wiem, że Patton jest w tobie na zabój zakochany. – Roman wykrzywił twarz wspominając przez chwilę. - Czy ty wiesz ile razy wypłakiwał mi tu oczy? Nie potrafi spojrzeć na nikogo poza tobą, nie ma szans na wzajemność, a ty mi mówisz, że jesteście „dobrymi przyjaciółmi”. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę jak on się czuje?! – Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem unosił się nieco ze swojego miejsca, jednocześnie unosząc głos, aż skończył stojąc nad dzielącym ich stolikiem do kawy.

\- Rozmawialiśmy z Pattonem na ten temat wiele razy – Powiedział Logan zimno. – Nie jestem w stanie…

\- Ale do łóżka ciągnąć go możesz, tak?! Wiedząc jakie on ma do tego podejście?!

\- Nigdzie go nie ciągnąłem! – Logan również wstał i poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości. –To był jego pomysł, nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, żeby go wykorzystać w ten sposób!

\- A co ty niby masz do stracenia panie „nie chcę związku, ale seksem nie pogardzę”? - Logan wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować. Potem schował twarz w dłoniach i usiadł.

\- Ja nie jestem bez serca. Jestem aromantyczny, a nie nieczuły, Roman. – Wydusił siląc się na utrzymanie spokojnego tonu, co nie przychodziło mu łatwo. – Troszczę się o niego, rozumiesz?

\- Bardzo dziwną formę przybiera ta troska – Zakpił tamten. Logan walnął pięścią w stół.

\- Przymknij się i pozwól mi wreszcie powiedzieć o co chodzi! - Roman taksował go groźnym spojrzeniem, ale usiadł również. Gdyby Patton nie zapewniał go po kilka razy przy każdej rozmowie, że Logan go traktuje dobrze, to dawno by mu powiedział co o nim myśli. I może podbił oko dla lepszego efektu. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, żeby powiedzieć komuś, że się nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, a następnie zacząć się z tym kimś kochać. A tak postąpił Logan z Pattonem.

\- Nie jestem w stanie się zakochać. – Dokończył Logan zmęczony powtarzaniem tego w kółko. – Nic na to nie poradzę, przecież nie mam na to wpływu. – Stwierdził masując sobie skroń starając się nie dać ponieść nerwom. Konsekwentnie zamierzał przejść przez rozmowę z Romanem nie kończąc jej na kłótni, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, a więc musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić. – Wiem, że Patton mnie kocha. Nawet bardzo, o ile potrafię to jakoś ocenić. Posłuchaj…

 

* * *

 

\- Logan! Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia! – wykrzyknął Patton od progu i odłożył zakupy na szafkę. – Przemyślałem coś – dodał podchodząc do kanapy i przyklękając przy nogach przyjaciela, który na niej siedział.

\- Co takiego? – Logan odłożył książkę na bok.

\- Ja chcę… Chcę się z tobą kochać! - Zapadła cisza. Logan wpatrywał się w Pattona zdziwiony. Ten promieniał wręcz determinacją.

\- Mógłbym wiedzieć dlaczego? - Zapytał ostrożnie. - Ustaliliśmy już przecież, że będziemy się po prostu przyjaźnić pozwalając sobie na pocałunki lub przytulanki – kompromis. Obaj przyznaliśmy, że na nic więcej nas nie stać.

\- Wiem! Ale… - Patton zaczerwienił się i z wahaniem chwycił Logana za dłoń, jakby nie był pewny czy mu wolno. – Ale ja się już z tobą oswoiłem. Lub-lubię kiedy mnie dotykasz. Nie wiem czy to jest to, ale… Chcę spróbować. Ty mnie nie skrzywdzisz, ufam ci.

\- Patton, wstań. Chodź tu, usiądź. – Logan wciągnął go na miejsce obok siebie. – Pamiętaj; doceniam to. Ale nie chcę, żebyś robił sobie fałszywą nadzieję, że we mnie to coś zmieni. Nie zmieni. I nie jestem przekonany, czy naprawdę tego chcesz.

Patton uśmiechnął się powoli kiwając głową. Zapewne spodziewał się coś takiego usłyszeć i odpowiedział natychmiast.

\- Chcę! Ja wiem, że ty mnie nie kochasz. – Wyraźnie starał się to powiedzieć neutralnie, jednak głos zadrżał mu na ostatniej sylabie. – I nie… Nie wierzę, że to się zmieni. Taka jest twoja natura, ja to wszystko rozumiem. Ale JA kocham ciebie, rozumiesz? Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, bo wtedy i ja jestem szczęśliwy. Jesteś ze mną, bo pociągam cię fizycznie, mam rację? – Logan kiwnął głową. – W takim razie ty się unieszczęśliwiasz! No bo dlaczego akurat ja? To mógłby być ktoś, kto cię… Zadowala. Wiesz, w ten sposób. Przecież nie musisz żyć w celibacie z mojego powodu. – Przysunął się wpatrując się roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. Prawdopodobnie nie miał nawet pojęcia jaki ogień ten wzrok wzniecał w Loganie. – Myślałem o tym już wcześniej, nie myśl sobie, że to spontaniczna decyzja. Wczoraj w nocy, kiedy całowaliśmy się na dobranoc, stwierdziłem, że chcę.

Logan odetchnął i zwalczył w sobie chęć pchnięcia partnera na plecy i wbiciu ust w jego usta. Zdarcia z niego tego jaskrawego polo i sprawieniu, że… Stop. Niczego nie sprawi. Tak samo jak on nie był w stanie się zakochać, tak Patton nie był w stanie ponieść się tym instynktom. Mimo, że najwyraźniej oferował mu pozwolenie na to, aby to on się zapomniał. Logan zamknął oczy i wypuścił głośno powietrze. Położył ręce na ramionach Pattona i odsunął go przy tym delikatnie. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Czyli boisz się, że znajdę sobie kogoś, jeśli nie będziemy uprawiać seksu? - Patton zmarkotniał.

\- Nie jesteśmy przecież parą zakochanych. Nie jesteśmy właściwie w związku. Masz pełne prawo do szukania kogoś, znaczy…

\- Nie szukam nikogo. - Powiedział z mocą. - Nie jestem zainteresowany romansami, sam przecież wiesz. Popęd można zaspokoić różnymi metodami, nie potrzeba do tego drugiej osoby… - Przerwał i był zmuszony dodać - Choć naturalnie tak jest przyjemniej. Podoba mi się nasz układ, bo ty mi się podobasz. – Uznał, że to dobry moment, aby coś wyznać. - Widzisz… Mnie nie pociąga wyłącznie wygląd, ale silnym bodźcem seksualnym jest również umysł. Zdarzało mi się utrzymywać kontakty, o których mówisz, lecz zazwyczaj danej osobie nie odpowiadał wyłącznie seks. To zawsze kończyło się awanturą i zarzutem, że tylko wykorzystuję ludzi, choć od początku stawiałem sprawę jasno, tak jak z tobą. Ty jesteś aseksualny, więc potrafisz zrozumieć, że to nie jest coś, co wynika wyłącznie z nastawienia, tylko coś innego. Ty wiesz, że nie chcę cię ranić, tak samo jak wiem, że ty nie chcesz ranić mnie. Dlatego nasz kompromis jest najlepszym układem, jaki w życiu mi się trafił.

Patton chłonął jego słowa i uśmiechał się delikatnie. Położył dłoń na dłoni Logana, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu.

\- Widzisz? Jesteś taki wyrozumiały, nigdy na mnie nie naciskałeś, a nawet teraz, kiedy sam ci to proponuję, to próbujesz mi to wybić z głowy. Dlatego jeśli z kimkolwiek miałbym spróbować, to tylko z tobą.

Na to Logan nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Czuł się zagubiony. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że słowa, które właśnie padły były bardzo ważne i powinien odpowiednio zareagować. W książkach zawierających wątki romantyczne, podobne wyznania zwykle okraszone były bogatym opisem stanu zauroczenia. Jak ciepło w sercu, chęć przytulenia danej osoby. Powinien chyba chcieć go przytulić, tak? Pocałować? Szlag. Po prostu ODWZAJEMNIĆ tę miłość. Ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca i wręcz sam był sobą rozczarowany, niepewny i pokonany.

\- Nie znajduję w tym rozumowaniu argumentów przeciw w tej chwili. Jesteś nadzwyczaj hojny.

\- Kocham cię. – Patton przytulił się do niego.

\- Wiem. – Pogłaskał go po włosach.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman podpierał podbródek na obu dłoniach i słuchał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że tak to wygląda. – powiedział w końcu.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jest niekonwencjonalna relacja.

\- I co, dobrze wam wyszło? – Zapytał Roman zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język i speszył się nieco widząc karcące spojrzenie Logana.

\- Wyszło. Starałem się, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Poza tym to Patton przecież ci powiedział, że ze sobą sypiamy. Jemu powinieneś zadać to pytanie, wszak on wie najlepiej jak mu było, a nie pytać mnie!

\- No dobra, spokojnie. Zdaje mi się, że się nie skarżył… Kiedy mi to mówił… - Stwierdził Roman, teraz nieco zakłopotany wspominając jak bardzo się wtedy wściekł i przestał uważać na to, co mówi Patton. – Ale hej! To fascynujące, przyznaję. Niechętnie to mówię, ale obawiam się, że jestem ci winny przeprosiny… Lecz to wciąż nie wyjaśnia dlaczego chciałeś mojej porady. W czym?

Logan milczał przez moment. Potem zajrzał w oczy Romana.

\- Chcę się oświadczyć.

Romana na sekundę zatkało, po czym ponownie wybuchnął. Czy ten facet sobie z niego kpi?

\- Oświadczyć?! Po jaką cholerę ty się chcesz oświadczać?! To w końcu jesteś aromantyczny, czy nie?

\- Jestem. To przede wszystkim dla wygody. Już teraz mieszkamy razem, ale ślub wiele rzeczy ułatwia. Jeśli będziemy mieć wspólne nazwisko, to będziemy mogli przykładowo odbierać sobie nawzajem listy na poczcie. W razie wypadku będziemy mogli się w szpitalu dowiedzieć nawzajem o swoim stanie. Wspólnota majątkowa zapewni nam, że nie będzie miało znaczenia na kogo jest umowa za telewizję lub za czynsz, więc to bez znaczenia który zapłaci. Będziemy mogli rozliczać razem podatki i skorzystać z kilku ulg. Zawsze też łatwiej o kredyt…

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Roman, cały blady, wplatał palce głębiej we własne włosy, a przy ostatnim słowie szarpnął za nie i jęknął głośno z przerażenia, więc Logan skończył wyliczać.

\- Dlatego przyszedłem właśnie po poradę. Jakbym mu to w ten sposób przedstawił… To by się załamał. A z pewnością zareagował gorzej niż ty. Ale ja… Nie wiem jak.

\- ABSOLUTNIE! Logan, ślub bierze się z miłości, a nie dla wygody! To jest jakaś tragedia, on zapatrzony w ciebie jak w obrazek, jeszcze gotowy byłby na to przystać! – Zawołał z trwogą na samą myśl o tym jak bardzo rozczarowany i zrezygnowany byłby Patton.

\- Wiem… - Logan założył ręce na piersi w zamyśleniu. – Potrafię sobie nawet symulację stworzyć w głowie. Ech, widzę wyłącznie jak na mnie krzyczy, lub płacze. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie. Roman, uwierz mi, ja nie chcę go unieszczęśliwiać!

\- I co, miłość chcesz udawać?! – Roman znowu się zezłościł na tę postawę i zaczął gestykulować wściekle. - Składać fałszywe przysięgi, oszukiwać wszystkich?! Żeby wziąć ślub musisz kogoś kochać! A czy ty go kochasz?!

\- TAK! – Wrzasnął Logan. Roman urwał w szoku. - Kocham go jak brata.

\- Z bratem nie uprawia się seksu, Logan!

Logan posłał mu groźne spojrzenie. Zamknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu i otworzył oczy ponownie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już wyjaśniłem, że to nie był mój pomysł, ani tym bardziej, warunek. Patton to cudowny człowiek, dobrze mi z nim. Rozumie mnie… Cóż, jeśli chodzi o tę sferę. Nasza sytuacja jest co prawda na dwóch przeciwnych biegunach, jednak w pewien sposób, podobna. Podarował mi coś, czego nie oczekiwałem, ani się nie spodziewałem. Jest wyrozumiały jak nikt inny. Jak powiedziałem już jemu – odpowiada mi nasz układ. Zależy mi na tym, żeby był szczęśliwy, mimo, że ja nie potrafię poczuć tego, co on. Chcę mu się odwdzięczyć i też mu coś dać… Ślub ma być co prawda ze względów praktycznych, ale chcę to zrobić jak należy. Patton na to zasługuje.

\- Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę. – Roman założył ręce na piersi. – Zasługuje. – Spojrzał na Logana nieufnie. – Mówisz więc, że go kochasz… Na swój sposób. Nie zdradzisz go? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaciągniesz go przed ołtarz, a później nabiorę choć cienia podejrzeń, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś na boku, to osobiście…

\- Roman, błagam cię. Musiałbym nie mieć rozumu, żeby go zdradzać. O to mnie podejrzewasz?

Roman nachylił się, opierając ręce na blacie i zbliżając się tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Usiłował znaleźć w jego oczach ślad kłamstwa, a Logan gapił się na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami i pozwalał cierpliwie na tę inspekcję. Następnie gospodarz usiadł z powrotem i uderzył dłońmi w kolana. Widać było, że coś postanowił.

\- Kompletnie brak w tobie romantycznej pasji. – Logan chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Roman uniósł dłoń, żeby go uciszyć. – Ale wszystko wskazuje mi na to, że jesteś szczery. No dobrze, zgoda, pomogę ci. To będą takie oświadczyny, że Patton na pewno się zgodzi! Zadzwonię po odpowiednią oprawę muzyczną i do kwiaciarni. Chyba mam jeszcze numer do tej damy, która potrafi układać istnie dzieła sztuki z kwiatów! – Roman niespodziewanie zmienił kompletnie swoje agresywne nastawienie i nagle zaczął z entuzjazmem wyliczać mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia nie dzieląc się w dodatku informacją, czemu to wszystko ma służyć.

\- Chwila, zaraz! Nie chcę robić z tego pompy! To nasza prywatna sprawa, nie potrzebuję publiczności. Nie…

\- Och, świetnie! Tak będzie bardziej nastrojowo, jeśli zostaniecie sami! Dobry pomysł, Logan. A teraz najważniejsze – czy masz już dla niego pierścionek zaręczynowy?

\- Pierścionek? Żartujesz? Zdawało mi się, że…

\- Chcesz to zrobić jak należy, czy nie? – Obrzucił go srogim spojrzeniem. Logan się poddał.

\- Chcę… - Westchnął i zaczął wysłuchiwać coraz bardziej cudacznych propozycji. Po tym jak odmówił wynajęcia rejsu statkiem (zapewniają tam mnóstwo prywatności, słowo!), ogłoszenia oświadczyn w audycji radiowej (przecież to byłoby tylko przez głośniki! Wy dwaj bylibyście sami w domu!) i paru innych, bardziej niedorzecznych pomysłów, Logan z rozpaczą stwierdził, że do domu wróci znacznie później niż zamierzał. Doszedł też do przykrego wniosku, że chyba łatwiej jednak mu się z Romanem kłócić, niż współpracować.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan podszedł do szeroko otwartego okna. Noc była ciepła i bezchmurna, a księżyc świecił bardzo jasno. Patton wpatrzył się w ten obrazek czując aż zapiera mu dech. Logan przysiadł na parapecie i wpatrywał się w niebo. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że aż go coś zakłuło w piersi. Z pewną obawą podszedł, nie chcąc wyrywać przyjaciela z zadumy, ale pragnąc znaleźć się nieco bliżej tej prawie magicznej istoty, która zawsze nadzwyczaj twardo stąpała po ziemi. Przysiadł się obok i przysiągłby, że Logan go nawet nie zauważył, gdyby nie to, że odsunął się nieco, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Patton bał się odezwać, ta cisza była jakaś inna… Spojrzał również na niebo. Właśnie przed chwilą brakło prądu w całej okolicy, dzięki czemu gwiazdy były dużo bardziej widoczne niż zwykle. Westchnął z wrażenia.

\- Pattonie. – Jego uwagę przykuł głos Logana.. Spokojny i rzeczowy, jak zwykle. – Myślałem długo o tym jak ze sobą żyjemy i doszedłem do wniosku, że pora na zmianę.

Pattona zmroziło. Zawsze przerażały go tego typu rozmowy. Robił co w jego mocy, by do nich nie dopuszczać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich związek nawet nie do końca był związkiem i w pewnym momencie zapewne się rozsypie. Logan go zostawi. Albo wypuści, zależy jak na to spojrzeć, ale Patton nie chciał być wypuszczony.

\- Nie jest ci dobrze, tak jak jest? – Zapytał z rosnącym bólem w sercu. Tak się starał. Przecież widział, że Logan stara się również i kochał go za to. Czy to wciąż za mało? Logan oderwał wzrok od nieba i spojrzał na niego.

\- Skąd. Jest mi nadzwyczaj dobrze. Przy tobie mam spokój. – Zastanowił się moment ważąc słowa, które zamierzał wypowiedzieć. - Nie jestem kimś, kto potrafi pojąć „romantyzm” i stan zauroczenia drugą osobą. Czytałem tysiące opisów, widziałem mnóstwo ekranizacji, które o tym mówią, lecz ja zwyczajnie tego nie czuję, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byś chciał. - Patton pokiwał głową nieco uspokojony. Nie było to nic nowego, przecież wyjaśniali to sobie i innym wielokrotnie. Ze dwa razy byli nawet bliscy rozstania się z tego powodu, lecz jakoś ostatecznie żadnemu z nich nie wydawało się to właściwe. Był w stanie się z tym zmierzyć, jeśli tylko o to chodzi. - Nieraz z tego powodu ludzie mnie opuszczali, już to wiesz. Ty wciąż ze mną jesteś, mimo, że nie mogę zaoferować ci nic oprócz szczerej przyjaźni i przyjemności w sferze, która akurat ciebie najmniej interesuje.

Patton uśmiechnął się na myśl ostatniego razu, gdy się tak zbliżyli. Wciąż to było dziwne, w pewnych momentach niewygodne, a reakcje własnego ciała zdawały mu się obce, ale sam widok twarzy Logana – nieobecny i zamglony z rozkoszy wydawał mu się wart wszelkiego dyskomfortu. Zwłaszcza, że w większej części po prostu się pieścili, co akurat było w równym stopniu miłe dla nich obu. Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić, Logan. Lubię to. - Logan zacisnął usta i zrobił minę, po której Patton rozpoznał, że jego partner stara się sobie coś przypomnieć. Potem kompletnie go zaskoczył, bo chwycił go za rękę i objął dłoń swoimi dłońmi. Był to tak niespotykany i nietypowy gest ze strony Logana, że Patton zaczerwienił się momentalnie.

\- Ufam, że jest ci ze mną równie dobrze, jak mi z tobą. Doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, dlatego w odpowiedzi zawsze staram się zrobić coś, co ciebie również usatysfakcjonuje, dlatego… - Zsunął się z parapetu i przyklęknął. – Mimo, że to wciąż nie jest miłość romantyczna, to wierzę Pattonie, że cię kocham. Nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać i chętnie spędzę życie u twojego boku, więc pragnę zapytać, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Patton przez moment nie miał śmiałości nawet odetchnąć, ani uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

\- Ty naprawdę chcesz ślubu? Ze mną?

\- Tak. – Logan wciąż nie podnosił się z klęczek, ale sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął ozdobne pudełeczko. Otworzył je pokazując pierścionek znajdujący się w środku. Był srebrny, prosty z drobnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi i jasnoniebieskimi kamyczkami wtopionymi na przemian przez całą obrączkę. Patton przystawił obie dłonie do ust, a oczy mu się zaszkliły. – Zgodzisz się?

\- Oczywiście, Logan, oczywiście, że tak! Nawet nie wiesz jak ja o tym marzyłem! – Rzucił się Loganowi na szyję i zaczął zasypywać mu twarz pocałunkami, Był tak niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy!

\- Ale Patton! Mia-Miałem teraz ci- Miałe- Założyć ci ten- Patton! – Logan wpierw zdezorientowany, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać zakochanego poddał się wszelkim czułościom, dopóki ten się nie uspokoi. Kiedy wreszcie mógł nabrać tchu spojrzał nieco poirytowany na, obecnie już, narzeczonego. Jednak widząc jak oczy mu błyszczą i jak szeroko się uśmiecha, to i na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Usiadł ponownie na parapecie, a Patton pozwolił w końcu założyć sobie pierścionek na palec.

\- Czyli się udało. – Uznał poprawiając krawat. – Cieszę się. – Dodał z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę, bardzo się cieszę.


End file.
